My Motivation, My Reason
by miyuki-miura798
Summary: Soul hated his life, wished it would all end. One day, he meets a girl named Maka. She is a ghost. She never had a chance at life. She helps see the positive things in life, so he doesn't make her same mistake. She promises him one wish. He follows through, but what he doesn't know is that he could end up falling in love with this ghost. (SOUL'S POV)
1. Prologue

**My 2nd story! I hope you like it. Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Prologue

He sat there at the dinner table. A smiling family was there, talking and laughing. He had butlers and maids to tend to his needs. He was great with music, but he never wanted to play. His family was here to watch a performance from his brother, an outstanding violinist. He could hear them, their rude comments. "If only he was like his brother." Or "Why won't he play?" He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and excused himself from the table. As he walked away he heard more. "That child always rude, not being there for his family." '_My family is never there for me…_' he walked faster. "He should play better; try to be like his brother." '_I want to be my own person…_' he couldn't take it anymore, he ran. He knew all those people and their comments. Some friends and people he didn't even know. But the worst came from his family. "He will never be an Evans."

He went to a terrace and stood at the edge. He looked over the city lights. He then looked down when he heard his brother playing. People cheered and clapped for him, but they would give bad comments when he played. He then looked up at the dark night sky. "Please God," he started. "What is my reason? Why am I even alive in the first place? I hate this world and I hate my life!" He knelt to the ground starting to cry. "Please, show me a sign that I should keep going." He didn't know that something or someone was watching him, and this person knew how he felt. "Please give me a reason to continue my life."

His name is Soul Evans

* * *

**Okay, I know, it was short, I'm sorry about that. I will the post first chapter really soon (Probably tomorrow... I don't know). This chapter was basically who Soul is, so yeah, I know, it was short.**

**Please tell me what you think! Let me know if I should countinue. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1 - What's The Point?

**Hey! Thank you for everyone who read my (short... sorry) prologue! Here is chapter 1 of my new story! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ What's The Point?

Soul Evans, the second son in the Evans family. His family was known to be the best musicians in the world. He played the piano, his brother, Wes Evans played the violin. People, strangers, music critics, they all say the same thing. "Soul Evans has no talent in music." His family always pushed him to be just like his brother. He could never do it though, it was impossible. He then quiet playing the piano and his family hated him at home. But to keep the family known for music, he would play once in a while. He would sit there and play. On the outside he was happy and enjoying music as his life. But deep inside he wish it could all end. He wished he never touch this thing in the first place. His parents were always yelling at him.

"Why can't you play again?" '_Cause I hate it…_'

"Why won't you play? It's bad for the family name." '_So I have to play just because of my name…_'

"Why can't you be like your brother?" '_Cause I want to be my own person…_'

"I cannot believe how selfish you are?" '_Selfish, me? You guys are being the selfish ones…_'

"Your being a stubborn about this. You need to play!" '_I hate it though…_'

"Soul you are an Evans!" '_I know, and I don't want to be one…_'

"Why are you even alive?" '_I'm trying to figure that out myself too…_'

Soul has heard these before, but they keep on repeating them to him. '_Why am I even alive? What is my reason?_'

~ _Present Day ~_

I woke up from a dream that he hated. "Damn those stupid dreams of those people again, geez. What if I don't want to play anymore?" I said. I got out of bed, brushed his teeth and hair, and went downstairs for breakfast. I looked at the table. There sat my mother, father, and brother. I took his seat at the end of the table far away from them. "Wes I'm proud of you at the concert we held. Amazing performance." My father said. "Thank you father, I will be practicing today so I can better." Wes said eating his food. I snorted at his statement. My food was place in front of me. "Soul you should be more like Wes." His mother started. '_Here we go again…_' I thought. "He is always determined to practice more and more. You should practice today too." I looked at his mother. "What if I don't?" I asked. "Well it was just an idea. No matter how many times I try with you, you never seem to play." My mother said. "Well thanks for the food," I said getting up. "I'm going to go out." And just like that I left. "Soul what are we going to do with him?" I heard my mother say.

I put on my jacket and headed outside. I wanted to go find a place to clear my mind. As I walked around I saw people staring and pointing at me. I knew they were judging me. "Hey isn't that the boy from the Evans family who hates music." "I heard they don't like his excites there." I walked like I didn't hear them. I would have made a rude comment and say something like, "Take a picture it last longer!" or look back and glare at them. But I didn't and walked it off. I came across a park and since he had nothing better to do he went in and walked around. I came to a spot where there was a small stone wall. I rested his arms on them and looked at the view. You could see the whole town. I looked down. I saw what looked like and endless drop.

"Why am I even here?" I asked myself. "No one even appreciates me. I'm just compared to my older brother or told to live my family name. I can't do anything I want to do. I don't even know what my motivation in life is?" I sighed. I jumped onto the stone wall. His feet were almost off the edge. I looked up to the sky. "God please," I started. "Show me a reason why I should still live my life. Give me sign, anything. I hate my life so show me a reason on why I should continue it. Why I should go on!" I yelled. I stood there and looked around. I then waited a minute, then two, then three. After fifteen minutes of standing there I sighed. "There is no reason huh? If I just died now, no one would care." I then lifted his foot to take a step. But before that happened, a gust of wind pushed me back. I fell back on my butt. I stood up and looked around. '_Still nothing huh? Of course…_' I thought and continued where I left off, until. "STOP!" someone yelled. I turned around. To my surprise I saw a girl. She was wearing a short white dress that went to her knees and thin straps on her shoulder. She had ash blonde hair two pigtails tied by white ribbons. She looked to be my age. What confused me was that she had no shoes or jacket despite the cold weather, and that she looked almost transparent. "Wh-what are you doing?" she said with a worried expression. I jumped down in front of her.

"Why do you care?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You were just about to kill yourself." She said.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"Look I know that you're going through a tough time, but this isn't the answer. I know!" She said. I was shocked and looked at the girl.

"How do you know I'm going through a tough time? But more importantly, what do you mean '_I know_'?" I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Because," she said looking at the ground. "I killed myself. I'm a ghost."

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! (Funny how that rhymes) I hope it's good. I will post randomly with this story. My other story I'm also doing, I post new chapter every Saturday (Never Alone).**

**Tell me what you think and if I should countiue. Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2 - My Name Is Maka

**Yeah Chapter 2! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, they siad to keep going, so thats what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ My Name Is Maka

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_Okay this girl just said she killed herself and now she is a ghost. Does this make sense? She is probably crazy._' I thought which somehow she knew. "I'm not crazy it's true. I am a ghost." She said. "Okay prove it to me if you're a 'ghost'" I said looking a little confused. The girl lifted her hand up like she wanted me to shake it. I went to grab like a regular hand shake, until my hand went thru. "Wh-What the hell!" I said pulling it back. "Hey look out!" and a soccer ball came out at us. It went thru her and I caught it. "Hey sorry." A small boy said. He was standing next to the ghost girl and didn't even see her. I gave the ball back and he left. "Okay I believe you now." I said. She smiled. "But you still need to explain yourself. Who the hell are you?" I asked. The girl took a deep breath. "My name is Maka. Maka Albarn."

"Okay Maka, what are you doing here and why did you stop me?" I asked.

"Because I heard what you said, that you want to find a reason, a motivation to move on life." Maka said. "So I came to help you find it."

"How, I have been trying and never found it. What makes you think you can help me?" I said a little annoyed.

"Okay how about this, if you let me help you find your reason, your motivation in life, even if we don't find it. I will grant you one wish." She said holding up a one with her finger.

"A wish for what?" I asked.

"A wish that you can change one thing in your life that you feel should be different." She said.

I couldn't believe what was going on. This girl name Maka just comes in and says she can help me find my reason and grant me a wish. I guess I will take this offer, what do I got to lose. "Okay you have a deal." I said and she smiled. I looked at my phone to see the time. It read noon. "I guess I should head home, wonder what will be in store for me there." I sighed. I looked over to see if Maka was there but she wasn't. I shrugged it off and headed home.

~ _Soul's House _~

I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by all the workers there. "Good after noon Master Soul." They all said. "Good afternoon." I said and took and apple. I headed up into my room. On the way there I heard Wes practicing. '_Geez that guy…_' I thought. I final made it to my room and open the door. "Welcome back!" said Maka. "How did you get in here?" I said closing my door making sure no one saw her. "Um, I am a ghost and don't worry. So far you are the only person that can see me." She said. I looked at her. She was sitting on my bed. "How long have you been in here?" I asked quietly. "For a while now. You have interesting stuff in here." She said with a smirk. "What the hell did you…?" I said angry, but I was cut off by her laughing, "I'm kidding don't worry. I got here when you enter your house." She said. I sighed. "So what are you going to follow me around all the time or something?" I asked. "Well I'll be in the area that you're in unless you want me around, because really I have no place to go." She said.

"How did you know I was going through a tuff time right now?" I asked taking a seat next to her. "I heard you say you needed a sign to find your motivation. Then I saw that your final decision was death, which is not the answer trust me." She said. "What do you mean? I remember you said something like that when I met you." I said. "I don't feel like talking to you about it yet, sorry." She said. I looked over at her; she looked like she was going to cry. "Hey it's okay, just tell me another time." I said patting her back. '_Wait I'm patting her back and my hand is not going thru… what?_' I thought. "When you're the only person in the area or room I become somehow alive." She said. I looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong Soul?" she said. "Can you read minds or something because you just read my mind right now and when I met you?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's like key words not the full thought. Like the words are hazy, like a broken radio. You can't really understand it but once in a while you pick up a few words." She replied. I looked at her still trying to take this all in. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" she said. I shook my head no. She then lied down on my bed to take a nap. I looked over to her. She had hair in front of her face to I brushed it away. Her skin on her check was soft and so was her hair. '_She is really cute… wait what? What am I thinking?_' I looked over to see if she picked anything up. She was still asleep and I sighed in relief. '_I wonder how long this will take…_'

I didn't know what happened but I ended up falling asleep. I looked over to my right to see Maka, still sleeping. I touched her check, it didn't go through. I looked at the time, 5:30. '_I guess I should have dinner now._' I thought and got up. Just before I left I looked back at Maka. '_Is it even okay to leave her? Well she said only I can see and if I'm the only one in the room I can touch her. I guess it would be fine._' I thought and left. I sat down at the table. My mother, father, and Wes were all talking. I sat down in my seat. I ate what the maid had put in front of me completely ignoring them. "Soul where have you been all day?" my father asked. "Why do you guys care?" I asked. "You skipped another lesson, again." My mother said. I looked away. "Soul you need to practice more if you want to be like your brother." My father said. "So what if I don't go to a lesson. It won't kill anyone!" I said almost screaming. "Soul," I heard my brother say. I couldn't take it. I got up with my plate and brought it to the kitchen. I knew they were sitting there in shock, but do I care, no. I gave a maid and started walking up stairs. '_I wonder if she is hungry. Wait she is a ghost she doesn't need food. But then again I was able to touch her. But it's only because I was the only one in the room._' I thought. "Soul are you alright?" I heard one of the servants ask. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied. I look to see that she was holding a try of fresh muffins. "Can I have one?" I asked. She smiled and handed me one. I took the muffin up to my room to see if Maka wanted it. '_If she eats it, she eats it. If she can't eat it, then I'll eat it?_'

I open the door to see Maka still asleep. '_I wonder why she is so tired._' I thought. "Hey Maka, wake up." I said tapping her shoulder. She woke up and looked at me. "Hey Soul, what's up?" she asked. I handed her the muffin. "Here, I don't know if ghost eat, but…" I said looking away. She took it and smiled. "Thank you." I watched her eat it.

"Okay I thought ghost don't eat or sleep because you know there dead." She looked at me funny.

"Have you ever heard of eternal sleep?" She said finishing the muffin.

"Okay, what about eating." I asked after she handed me her trash and I threw it away.

"That I'm not so sure. But this is the first time I ate something since I killed myself." She said looking away. I nodded remembering she didn't like talking about it. "So how are we going to find my reason?" I asked. "Through everyday stuff, you will live your life regularly and I will ask you once in awhile questions to make you realize it." She said with a smile. '_Great, just great…_' was the only thing in my mind.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I will be posting a surprise this week so look out for it! ;)**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Our Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3 here! Please enjoy it. Thank you to all the review, follows, and favorites! It means a lot, especially the reviews, so keep them coming!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Our Adventure Begins

I walked to school to school with Maka by my side. "So how will this work again?" I asked. "I'll follow you around and ask you stuff. You decided whether it is important or not." She said. I looked at her. She was still wearing the same thing as the day I met her, which was a week ago, white dress, hair up in two. It bothered me that she didn't really explain why she died and what her reason is to help me. I look up to the stairs of my school. "Well this is it." I said and looked at her. But she was gone again. I climb the stairs and up to the gate. I heard people whispering about me. People think I'm so kind of bad boy just because of the way I dress, my white spiky hair, and my dark red eyes. I headed into the classroom and took my seat. I sat alone. I put my arms on my desk and put my head in them. I felt a hand touch me. It felt wired like something different. I looked up to see Maka smiling at me.

'You okay Soul?' I heard.

"Wh-what was that?" I whispered as she sat down next to me.

'I'm talking to you through our thoughts. Just focus your thoughts to me.' She said.

'So telepathically.' I thought as she nodded.

'It would be easier this way right, so people don't think you're crazy.' She told me.

'People already think I'm wired like I'm some kind of bad person.' I told her. She just stared at me.

"Hey there Soul. What's up?" I looked over to see who it was. Black Star. "Why so quiet Soul?" I looked over to the boy next to him. Kid. 'Are they your friends?' I heard Maka ask. 'No I'm not friends with these idiots' I replied. "Hey Soul at lunch were playing basketball, you should join us." Kid said. "Yeah come on, all you do is sit to the side writing in a notebook." Black Star said right after. "No thanks guys, I'll pass." I said. "Okay but just remember were your friends. If you need us you got us to talk to." Black Star said walking away with Kid. 'Not friends huh?' I heard Maka say. 'I don't fully trust them. I don't consider them friends.' I answered. 'Would they be people who can keep you going in life?' she asked. 'No they are wired for them to be something I want to keep my life going.' I replied. I looked at Maka. She was looking at a group of girls talking and laughing. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or what, but a tear ran down her face. '_Do ghost even cry. Well they are like spirits who still are trying to find out what's missing before they go to heaven right?_'

~ _lunch break _~

I sat in my usual spot, under the tree away from people. I was alone, well technically I had Maka there, but I didn't say anything to her. I pulled out my notebook, and just looked at it. 'What is that Soul?' I heard Maka ask. 'It's a notebook.' I replied. 'I know that, but what are you going to write in it? It's blank.' She said. I looked down at the empty journal. 'I don't know.' I told her. I don't know what I was going to put in it. I sighed. "Hey Soul." I heard. I looked up to see the only person I could tolerate in this world. "Hey Tsubaki," I said looking away.

"I see your sitting here as usual." She said smiling.

"What else do I have to do, I hate this world." I said still not looking.

"I know that already." I heard as she laughs. "Who is this, is she a new student?"

I sat there and shock. I looked at Maka; she was looking at the girl in shock to. "You can see her." I said as Maka said, "You can see me?"

"Yes I can," she said smiling. "But your very burly like transparent almost. Are you a ghost?" she asked. Maka nodded.

"That's so cool nice to meet you I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She said holding out her hand. "My name is Maka." Maka said holding out her hand, only to find out it went right thru.

"How can you see her?" I asked Tsubaki. "I don't know. I got to go now, bye Soul, bye Maka." She said and ran off.

'How can she see you?' I asked. 'I don't know, I thought only you can see me.' Maka went silent. 'What about her, is she someone you would have a reason to keep going?' I sighed. 'No she was only a child hood friend that's it. Don't ask me if I have a crush on her because I don't okay.' I looked at Maka, she nodded. '_This is getting annoying._' I thought. "Yeah but this is fun too, I'm learning so much about you!" Maka said laughing. 'Stop reading my mind, that's so un-cool!' I told her. She laughed again. '_Again, not cool at all…_'

* * *

**Yeah short chapter, sorry about that. Also check out my 'Songs of the Soul'. It's a side project I'm working on. Please send me a song to write about!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Just Listen To Me

**Okay here is chapter 4! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and following this story! I'm so ready for spring break, just two more weeks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Just Listen To Me

It has been a full three weeks since I met Maka and she promised to help to find my reason. She has been asking me about everything and about everyone. No matter whom I talk to or what I do, she always has to ask me. It's getting annoying, but I put up with it somehow. But for some reason I doesn't annoy that much where I want her to leave. Well it hasn't gotten there yet at least. It was the weekend, and I was happy that I don't have any school. I walked down to the dining hall to see my family. They were talking to one of Wes music teachers. "Hello Soul good morning." My father said. I shrugged and continued walking. 'That's rude Soul you should say good morning back!' I heard Maka. I looked up to see Maka leaning against the wall. She looked mad. "Good morning." I said turning back to my parents. They smiled. 'There, happy?' I thought to Maka. I heard her laugh.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I asked as picked up two bananas, one for me and one for Maka.

"We were talking to this man about getting Wes on a world tour group." My mother said smiling.

"Isn't Wes only seventeen? Isn't that young?" I asked.

"Yes but your never young to join an orchestra, Soul." My father said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey why don't you join Soul?" my mother offered. I laughed and they all looked at me funny.

"Why the hell would I do something I hate? Geez, you people don't know me." I said walking towards the door. "I'll be out so don't go looking for me, just for my stupid lessons." I said and left.

I sat on the roof of my house, no mansion, and started at the city. "That was really nice of them to offer you that." Maka said sitting down. I looked at her, she wasn't transparent. '_That's right when were alone like this she become somewhat alive…_' I thought. "I'm not alive anymore Soul." She said. "That is getting really annoying." I said handing her a banana. She laughed lightly.

"But still, why won't you take their offer? It could be something to motivate you." I sighed. "I told you before; music isn't something I would do. Beside I don't want to do something like my brother. It makes me sick." I said eating the banana.

"Okay what about your family. Why are you always so rude to them?" Maka asked eating the banana.

"I hate them, simple as that." I said.

"But they care about you." She said. I snorted.

"They don't care about me. I could be sick or frail and they would still not care about me. They would just want me to play music." I said laughing. '_I bet if I was sick or frail they would leave me alone. That would be nice._' I thought.

"Being sick or frail isn't something to laugh about Soul!" I heard Maka yell almost. I looked at her. She had her hands in fists.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I mean I'm dead after all." She said. I looked at her then sighed.

We sat there for a while, it was quiet and nice, and that's what I like. It was quiet, until Maka spoke. "I think you should take the offer." She said. I looked over to her. She was looking at the skyline in the distance. "What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"The offer about the orchestra, you should take it. Something like that only comes once in a life time." She said.

"Why should I? They just want to compare me to Wes. I would never join something stupid like that." I said a bit angry. She looked over to me.

"But don't you like music? You could use that to motivate you in life." She said. I laughed.

"Oh hell no! I would never do that. Music has been nothing but ruining my whole freaking life!" I said almost yelling. She stood up.

"They care about you to give you such an offer. If it were me, I would take it!" she yelled.

"Well you're not me! And guess what. They don't care about me! They never have, never will! Something like that can never be my motivation in this damn world!" I yelled.

"What's it like?" I heard her say. "Huh?" I replied. "What's it like to breathe, to eat, to actually feel something when you touch it." She said. "I don't know…" was all I could say. She sighed.

"Any way we should find your reason to live." She said. I looked at her, she looked mad and depressed about something.

"Why do you care so much to help me?" I asked a bit pissed off. "Because I don't think committing suicide is the answer." She replied.

"Well you know it's getting really annoying." I said. "What is?" she asked.

"You always following me around, asking me the same question with everything I do and everyone I talk to." I said.

"I'm just asking you so can realize if that is something important to you!" She said yelling.

"I don't need you to always ask me though. It gets really annoying!" I snapped.

"I'm just trying to help you!" she snapped.

"I don't need your help! I could be living my life the way I have!" I yelled.

"No you wouldn't it you would have died if I didn't come and help you!" She said.

"I never said I need your help." I said. "I would think something inside of would tell me no!"

"I'm just trying to show that life is important and you can't just throw it away like it's nothing!" She said standing up. I laughed.

"Like what you did with your life! I mean here you telling me not to kill myself, when you killed yourself! It's stupid that you can even tell me this without realizing you did it to yourself! I mean, how stupid could you be? I bet you killed yourself because your life sucked. I don't need you, you're annoying! Just leave!" I yelled. It was silent. I realized what I said and looked up at Maka. She was in shock.

"You don't think I regret it!" She screamed. "You don't think how I wish I could just go back and turn time so I can live again!" she turns away from me. "You don't know what it's like to feel nothing! You can't feel the warm sun, you can't taste the food you eat, and you can't smell anything anymore!" I stood up and looked at her. "You can't feel the hugs people give you for comfort! You can't cry your pains away!" I stood there in regret. '_I regret it everything I said I'm sorry._' I thought hopping she would pick it up. "And worse of all…" she said. She looked down. "You can't feel what it's like to be loved anymore!" I stood there in shock. '_That's what happens when you're a ghost…_' I thought. "I'm sorry I was a pain and annoying. I'll go then." She said. "Wait Maka, I…" I was cut off by a gust of wind. When I looked up, Maka was gone. '_I'm sorry…_'

* * *

**Maka has left him. JK JK she won't be gone for long. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please check my other story or my side project if you haven't. **

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Come Back

**Chapter 5 is here! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Just one more week till spring break! Well here is the new chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Come Back

I went to my room hopping she would be there, she wasn't. 'Maka, where did you go?' I thought hopping she would reply. Nothing happened. "Why should I be worrying? I mean she was always annoying, and she I wanted her to leave, right?" I sat on my bed wondering why I even said all that. '_I don't even know her story. I don't know what her life was like before she decided to leave it._' I thought as I closed my eyes. '_I don't even know her._'

I woke up the next morning thinking Maka was right next to me, but she wasn't there. My morning went on the way it should. My parents were talking about me missing a lesson. I wanted to snap at them, but I remember Maka would be there next to me giving me a comforting smile. I didn't have her there so I just got up and left. I walked outside threw the streets. I kept remembering Maka no matter where I went. '_I don't understand why I can't forget her. I can't believe I let her leave._' I was so deep in thought I bumped into someone. "Sorry about that… Kid?" I looked up to see him standing there.

"No it's my fault. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking and thinking." I replied.

"You know if there is a problem. You can talk to me about it." He said. I nodded and we walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So what's the problem?" Kid asked.

"I know this person," I began "and he has this problem." Kid eyed me funny.

"Is this person you?" he asked.

"No of course not." I said. He laughed, "Okay, okay the problem."

"Well he was friends with this girl. He didn't even know her life or her story. One day he yelled at her about something that he shouldn't have said." I said.

"What happen to the girl?" Kid asked.

"She left him, and he doesn't know what to do." I finished.

"That's easy Soul," Kid said. "This friend of yours should go find her and tell her how much she means to him and how sorry he is." I looked at him.

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?" I asked.

"Then have him prove that he needs her." he said. "Convince her she needs to stay." He smiled at me.

"What should he say?" I asked.

"You tell her what you feel." He said.

"I told it's not me with this problem." I said. Kid just laughed and got up.

"Say what you want Soul. If this girl is important, you would know what to say when you see her." he said getting up. I got up and sighed, "Thanks for the help." I said. Kid smiled. "No problem."

~ _Later That Day (Night) _~

I got home and looked around, my family isn't home. I went up to the terrace. I stood there thinking of Maka. I keep seeing her in my mind, her smiling face. I remember the day I meet her. _"Wh-What are you doing?"_ She stopped me from killing myself that day. '_I did ask for a reason, is she it? But that's impossible she dead. But she could be…_' I thought. More of her smiling face came, pure happiness and comforting ones. I then saw her laughing. I smiled at this. '_I wonder what happened to her that made she chose to leave her life._' We have only met a few weeks ago, but it felt like I knew this girl for a long time. Then I remembered reason she left.

_"Like what you did with your life! I mean here you telling me not to kill myself, when you killed yourself! It's stupid that you can even tell me this without realizing you did it to yourself!_ _I bet you killed yourself because your life sucked. I don't need you your annoying! Just leave!" _I never wanted to say that, it just came out. I felt tears coming down my face. I never wanted her to leave. I want to hear her laugh. I want to see her smile. I want her by my side. The tears rolled out more and more. "Maka…" I said tears coming out more. "Please come back… Please!" I felt the wind blowing. I remember that was how Maka came into my life, but the how she left it. I started looking around. "Maka!" I almost yelled. I knelt to the ground, the tears still going. "Soul…" I heard and I looked up.

"Maka," I said. She was staring at me. She looked the same but she had the expression like she didn't like it here. "You're here!"

"I heard you call my name and told me to come back," she said in a plain tone. "Why are you crying?" she said a little worried. I stood up and touched her face, which surprised her. I then hugged her.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I never should have said that to you. I had no right to judge you or your life! Your life couldn't have sucked because you have a great personality and you're an amazing girl! You never a pain or annoying! I never wanted you to leave! I need your help!" I said crying. "I'm so sorry!" It then went quiet. I didn't know what to do.

"I can't feel it," she said finally. "Your hug, I… I can't feel. Your tears too, I can't feel it either. I don't know what I should do to help you." I let go of her to see her face. She looked upset. "I wish I could feel them, like before. Your pain and suffering, even everything you said I wish I could feel them besides just hearing it." I didn't know what to say.

"I want to take your pain with you. You're taking it all alone. You need someone to take the pain with you. No one did that for me, so I want to for you. But I can't when I can't even feel it anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Maka," I said. "I know you can't feel anything but you can picture it on what it feels. Just close your eyes and imagine it." I said. She closed her eyes and then smiled. "What did you picture it would feel?"

"Your hug, it was warm and comforting. Something I haven't felt in a long time." She smiled. "Your words, they were calm and soothing. I never heard anyone say that to me before." She said and opens her eyes. "I wish I can actually feel them." She said a little depressed.

"So will you stay here, for me?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed in relief. I went back to my room where Maka was sitting on my bed looking out the window. "Maka," I asked. She looked at me. "I know I should have never judged you like that. But what was your life like. I want to know so can you tell me?" I asked. She sighed. "It's a long story." She answered. "I'm willing to stay up to hear it." I put my hand on her shoulder. I knew she couldn't feel so, 'Picture someone concern for your happiness and caring.' I thought to her. She closed her eyes and smiled. I really did like her smile. When she opens her eyes she looked at me.

"Okay," she said. "It all started when I was five…"

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. I will be posting a lot this week for this story, and all next week too! I might post a new story too if I can handle it. Look forward to it!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**p.s. What would you think if I did a Xover of Soul Eater and a movie (I will let you know later)? **


	7. Chapter 6 - Her Life

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you guys are like this chapter! Like I said I will be posting a lot this week. This story and Never Alone. Hope you ready for that. **

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Her Life

"I was always a shy child when I was little; it was hard to make friends. I always read books and wrote some stories of my own. I was a sick child. I wasn't frail, but I would always get sick easily." Maka said sitting on my bed. I sat next to her. '_That's why she said not to joke about being sick or frail._' I thought.

"When I went to school, people would bully me. I tried my best to stand up for myself but they always stood bigger. I would always ask for help, but I never received it. I one time broke my arm because someone pushed me down a flight of stairs." I sat there in shock.

"What did your parents do?" I asked. She sighed, "They only said, "Don't fall again next time" and that was it." I looked at her; she had a depressed look face on her. "I went to school and instead of bullying by pushing; I received notes in my locker. They said a least one word on them. They would say 'Worthless, Useless, Not Loved, Hated, Ugly, Stupid' and so much more. I throw them away, only to get more than before. The teachers always tried to make them stop, but they found away to get them across to me. They would think I was going to cry, but I only did that at home." She looked to the ceiling then fell back on my bed sighing. I brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"What about your parents, I'm sure they loved you." I said. She was quiet. "They never loved me." She finally said. I looked over to her. "My parents were always busy with their work and never paid attention to me. The only time they did pay attention was when I got sick and that was it. They never would look at me when I did something. I always thought they were just busy, until I finally figured out they hated me." I sat up a little bit.

"How?" I asked. "They never said 'I love you' to me." She sat up and sighed. "I made them a picture of the three of us. I told them it was for them and I was hoping they would say it when they saw it, till they ripped up the picture and told me to get out of their office. I ran out crying." I patted her back.

"I was 14, and just like you, I asked myself "what is my reason, why am I alive to begin with". I hated my life and didn't know what to do. So one day I was walking through a park. I got to wall and just like you I shouted to the world to show me my reason, my motivation on why I'm here, in this world." I looked over to her.

"What did you do?" I asked. "I stood there and waited." She replied. "I thought someone was going to tell me to get down, but then I realized no one cares about me. Not my family or classmates, no one cared. I was never loved to begin with, so I stepped off the wall and killed myself." She became quiet.

"What happened after you killed yourself?" I asked. "I was first noted as missing, after a week, they found my body. They took me to the hospital, but I was already dead. I watched my funeral happen. A few people cried for me, but my parents didn't. I thought I made the right choice, but I was wrong. I felt lost and alone, but it didn't bother me because that was what my life was like away. I have been like this for only a year." She turned to me. "When I saw you about to do the same thing, I had to stop you. I didn't want someone else to go through what I am going through."

I sat there in shock of what I just heard. '_She had no one that cared for her. She was always getting sick. She had been abandoned by her family. She was never accepted by her classmates. I was right, I shouldn't have judged her. Her life was way more painful than mine. I wish I was there to help her._' I thought.

"I envy you," I heard her say. I looked over to her. "You have a family that a least notices you, while mine didn't. You at least have friends that care about you, I never had that. That's why I'm helping you find your reason, your motivation, so you can at least live with them. Even if you hate them, at least you still have hope." She looked over to me. "That's my story. Do you have any other questions?" she asked.

"There was never one person that showed they cared for you?" I asked. "I remember this one time when I was little, I was in the park crying. A little boy came up to me and took my hand. He told, "I don't think you should be crying. Tears don't look good on you" and he left because his parents called him. I thought I should go through life as that as motivation, but it didn't last long."

I looked over to Maka. '_If she could I bet she would be in tears…_' I thought. I then came over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing?" she asked surprised. "Close your eyes." I told her. "Okay they are closed." She replied. "Picture me taking the pain with you. You are crying and I am hugging you giving you comfort and telling you that I will be there for you." I said. I let go of her, but I held her hand. Her eyes were closed and then she smiled. She opened her eyes, still smiling at me. "Thank you Soul, that means a lot." She said.

I nodded and smiled. I then did something I thought I would regret, but I didn't. I kissed her check. She sat there and looked at me. "Picture the feeling as someone that cares about you. This person, or me, will never leave your side." I whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes then smiled. When she opens them, I wasn't sure I was dreaming, but her eyes looked watery with tears. "Thank you Soul." she then hugged me and I returned the hug. '_I should be the one thanking you Maka…_'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter will probably Wednesday, maybe. Well can't wait for spring break, how about you? Oh maybe, just maybe, I'll post a NEW story next week!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7 - I'll Protect You, Promise

**Just two more days! Spring break yes! Sorry I really need this break. Anyways here is chapter 7! Enjoy it!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ I'll Protect You, Promise

Another week of school passed and Maka and I were on the way home. I was what looked like listening to music on my iPod, but really I was talking to Maka.

'What kind of work did your parents do?' I asked.

'They worked for a recording company, I think.' She replied.

'What kind of company?'

'Movies, photos, and music. They were like at the top of the company.'

'That's cool.' I thought. She just nodded.

'Hey, I'm sorry about bringing your family up, it's just…' my thought was cut off.

'Its fine Soul, that was my old life anyway.' She said and looked away. I sighed and continued walking.

'_I should have never brought it up…_' I thought. 'I told you its fine.' I heard. I looked at Maka.

'STOP READING MY MIND!' I yelled in my mind. She laughed a little. I smiled, '_I'm glad she is okay now. I'm glad she came back._'

When we got home I went to the dining room to see my parent and brother talking to a red hair man and a woman with blonde hair. '_She looks like Maka…_' I thought. "Who looks like me Soul?" Maka asked when she came up. I don't know why but Maka went silent. 'Maka what's wrong?' I thought to her. 'Those people…' was all she said.

"Soul, welcome home." I heard my mom call. "What's going on?" I asked. "We are signing Wes up to a recording company. He was notice by them and now were making a deal" my father said. The two people looked over to me.

"Hello I'm Kami Albarn and this is my husband Spirit Albarn." I stepped back a little, "Hello you too," was all I could say. '_They work for a recording company, the wife looks like Maka, and their last name is Albarn just like Maka._' I thought. 'Maka are they your,' I started taking a deep breath. 'Parents?' Maka nodded. 'Yeah, that's my mom and dad.' I looked over to the two people. They were smiling and talking. '_So these are the people who ignore their daughter._' I thought and walked over and sat down opposite direction from them. My family was talking with them, getting to know them.

"Do you have any kids?" my brother asked.

"No we used to, we had a daughter." Kami said somehow smiling. It made me mad.

"What happened to her?" my mother asked. "Some stuff happened and she no longer with us." Spirit replied smiling too. I was gripping my seat. 'Soul…' I heard. I looked over to Maka. She looked upset and I didn't like that.

"She dead, isn't she?" I blurted out. All heads turn towards me. My bangs covered my eyes so they couldn't see how pissed off I was. "Soul that is rude. What if the girl just doesn't live with them anymore and moved away." My mother said.

"No she not even alive any more, am I right?" I asked almost yelling. "How do you know this?" Kami asked looking confused.

"How can you just smile like that? She was your daughter wasn't she? Yet you don't even feel a little sad she is no longer with you!" I said. 'Soul calm down!' I heard Maka.

"Our daughter was just in the way of our work, always getting sick and everything. If anything we're actually glad she is gone. We can finial focus on our work and not on a distraction." Spirit said like it was nothing. I looked over to Maka; she was in pure shock. Her face had terror written all over it. She looked like she wanted to leave and get out of here. '_Okay that is it!_'

"She was part of your family, yet you decide to push her out of her life! She was always getting sick and that was the only time you looked at her! She needed someone there for her and you just turned her away! She is dead and you can smile about that! You people make me sick!" I yelled and got up and left. "If you're planning to put me on that too, just forget. I don't want to work with people that don't have a heart." As I left I heard my parents apologizing about me.

I went up to the roof top and was sitting and leaning on the wall. I punched the wall. '_How could they say that about her?_ "Stupid!" I yelled. I open my eyes to see Maka standing in front of me, not transparent since we were alone. "No not you Maka! I meant you parents, I mean, sorry." I said looking away. "Soul," she said. I looked up to her.

"Thank you for saying all that for me. It meant a lot, thanks." She said giving me a soft smile. I stood up and smiled. "No problem, I just got pissed off that they were even to smile like that. I mean you're their daughter, they should have been upset." I said.

"But sill thank you, no one would have done that for so thanks." She said looking away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Picture me protecting you. I will protect you from those stupid people." I whispered in her ear. I felt a smile come across her face. "Thank you Soul, thank you." She said. I let go and smiled at her.

"Your parents are mad at you. I stayed behind and they said that you have to practice your piano for the rest of the day. The maids and butlers are looking for you right now." She said. I looked over to see some of them running around in the front. "Your parents also just said you're crazy because of how you knew I was dead." I sighed and looked at Maka. "Guess I should go down and start. Will you be okay?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and left her up there.

When I got down stairs my parents yelled at me, but I didn't care. I then played the piano from four o'clock to eight o'clock. Once it was done I had dinner and then I went to the roof top because through all this Maka was not there. When I got the roof top I heard someone's voice. It sounded like they were singing. When I looked over I saw Maka, she was singing. I went over and sat down to listen. '_She has a really good voice. Why hasn't she sung before?_' I thought. I don't know why, but inside I felt happy. It was something I haven't felt in a while. When Maka finished, she smiled. "That was really beautiful. I liked the song." I said which surprised her because she jumped a little.

"Soul, how long have you been there?" she said still in shock.

"For a while, I liked that song." I said. She smiled a little.

"Thanks, I wrote it, back in my old life." She said looking away.

"Well it's really good. Will you sing again?" I ask.

"I don't know will you play the piano?" she asked with a grin. I didn't know what to say to that. I would never play, but if I got hear that voice then I guess I should.

"How about I play and you sing at the same time?" I asked grinning. She looked at me funny.

"If I could, I would be blushing right now." She said. I laughed. "Do we have a deal?" I said holding out my hand. She nodded. "We have a deal." We shook hands. '_There is something about this girl that makes her different from others._' I thought.

* * *

**Well that it for this update! Check Out 'Souls of the Song' or 'Never Alone'. Oh and I have a question. Which would you want to read about the most? Maka as and idol, agent, or with this condition. Comment one and the one commented the most will be posted next week during spring.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Our Song

**How is everyone today? I am so excited! I'm going to California(Excalibur Song... lol)! I'll still be updating dont worry! Well here is chapter 8 ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Our Song

The next day my parents were going to be out of town for a few weeks, and my brother would be at some practice for an orchestra all day. This was the perfect chance. Maka and I snuck into the piano room. I made sure to ask the maids that if my brother came home to tell me so Wes wouldn't tell my parents I came in this room to play the piano. If they knew I was in here, I would never, ever hear the end of it. Maka may have been transparent, but I could feel something touching my arm. It was like electricity flowing in my arms. It didn't hurt, but it felt sort of warm and comforting. I looked over to her, she was looking around. "Is something wrong?" I whispered. She looked over to me.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" she asked. I laughed.

"My parents are always bugging me to play anyway. I have a reason now to play. So it should be fine." I said.

"What's your reason to play now?" she asked. I stopped in my tracks. '_My reason. It's because I want to hear her sing right? Yeah that's my reason why I'm here. Wait is Maka also my reason for life too? Well that has been a thought in my head but could she? I did ask for one and she showed up…_' I looked over to her; she had a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong Soul?" she asked. I shook my head. "No nothing's wrong. Let's get inside." I said and open the door.

When we got inside, I looked around to see if anyone was there. "Wow it's so pretty!" I heard Maka say. She had both hands on my shoulders. If can feel her than so that means nobody is here. I open the case that was protecting the keys. I looked over to see Maka looking at the music sheets. "I remember this." Maka said with a light smile on her face. I walked over to look at the sheet she was holding. 'Blue Scent' was on the top of the paper.

"My mom would sing this to me in my old life. But that was before the recording company happened." She said. I grabbed the sheet out of her hands. "Alright let's do this song." I said giving her my shark teeth grin. "You don't have to; I was just remembering something from my old life. If you don't want to play this one…" I cut her off. "Old life or not I will play this song. I mean when you saw the sheet you had a smile on your face. So I want play this song." I said. She nodded. I sat down with Maka sitting right next to me. I got ready to play as Maka cleared her throat. I closed my eyes and put my hands on the keys. '_Here we go…_' I thought. I started playing and when it got to Maka's part to sing she was ready. She closed her eyes and started singing. She had a beautiful voice. I smiled.

**Beneath the cerulean sky, the breeze blows, the flowers sway**

**A trail of tears falls down my cheek**

**The loneliness from the days when I couldn't fill it spills out**

**Hold me close, hey…**

**Wordlessly, shapelessly**

**A clear scent draws near**

**I color my faded feelings crimson**

**And recall them now**

I don't know why, but I felt I was being pulled somewhere. When I opened my eyes I say what looked like a smaller version of Maka, maybe 5 or 6 years old. '_This must be Maka's old life._' I thought as I walked over to where Maka was sitting on the swing. She was crying. "I wish I had friends. I wish mommy and daddy would play with me like before." She started crying harder. "Maka its okay don't cry." I said but she couldn't see. '_I must be transparent or something._' I thought as I looked over to the younger Maka. "I don't like being alone!" she cried out. She sounded like she was in pain. "It's okay you're not alone!" I said. I tried to hug her but I went right thru her.

I looked back at Maka. She was still crying. "I don't like being alone! Being alone is scary and I don't like it!" She cried more. I looked away and stared at the ground, my hands in fist. It was killing me inside. I wanted to do something for her, but I couldn't. "Hey!" I heard another voice. I looked up along with the smaller Maka. I stood there in shock. "That boy…" I started. The little boy took Maka's hand. She looked up surprised. "I don't think you should be crying. Tears don't look good on you." The boy smiled at Maka. She stopped crying and sat there, eyes widen with the some tears on her face. The boy then left because his parents called him. "That boy… was me." I said. "I was the one that said that to her?" I closed my eyes again trying to process this.

**The wound of my heart is unhealed**

**The wound from when I got confused and loved**

**Time won't ever return again; the wind calms down, I grasp at the shadows**

**In the momentary scent surrounding me**

**I take my off how futile my wavering feelings are**

**Hug me, hey…**

When I open my eyes again it looked like I'm in some kind of office. I saw who were at the desk, Spirit and Kami Albarn. '_Them and if I'm going through Maka's past. No way can't it be…_' I was interrupted by knocking at the door. "It's open." Kami said not looking up. Maka, a little bit older probably 8 or 9, walked in holding a piece of paper. '_It is…_' I watch Maka walk up to their desk. She held a paper and placed on the desk. "Mom, dad I drew this picture for you. It's us." She said with a smile. "That's very nice Maka." Her dad said not bothering to look at the picture or Maka. This ticked of me off even more.

I looked to see Maka a little nervous. "You know… I worked really hard on it for you… so…" she was cut off. "Maka we don't have time for you! Just leave!" her mother said. She grabbed the picture and ripped it to shreds. Soul looked at Maka. Terror was all over her face. "Get out of here now!" her mother screamed. With that Maka left. Soul ran after Maka. I was able to catch up to her; tears were rolling down her face. She stopped in a dark spot of a hall. I looked over to her as I heard he speak something that killed me inside. "I just wanted them to like. I don't like being alone anymore. It's been like this for years now." I stepped back a little. '_She has been alone for this long?_' I thought. I closed my eyes again.

**Crossing time, crossing the sky**

**This scent was you**

**My dead feelings even pain will disappear and there just nothing more I can do**

**I can't tell you my fantasy**

**The blue scent comes endlessly**

I open my eyes again to see a school hallway. I was standing near some lockers till I saw Maka. She looked like she was 12 here. She looked depressed and tired. Maka open her locker to have pieces of paper fall out. '_Paper, locker, this is the part where Maka said she received this treatment from her classmates._' Soul thought. He looked over to Maka, she had a petrified looked on her face. Soul looked over to see people whispering and laughing at Maka. This really ticked him off. He looked over to see Maka picking up the pieces of paper and looking through each one of them. She then threw them away and shut her locker. While walking out someone tripped her and she fell on the floor. Everyone was laughing at her, not even offering her help. Soul watched Maka getting up and noticed a few tears that wanted to come out but never did. She left and didn't say a word. '_She so strong…_' I thought and closed his eyes.

**Wordlessly, shapelessly**

**This scent was you**

**I color my faded feelings crimson and recall them now**

When I open them once again I was in a park. I heard footsteps coming up. I turned to see Maka, the way she is now. She looked the same, her hair, her eyes, the only thing that didn't was that she wasn't smiling. She looked over to a wall and hoped on top. "God please tell me, why am I here!" she yelled. Soul knew where he was. "Show me a sign! Show me my reason, my motivation to keep going in this world." She yelled. "Show me why I should live!" she broke into tears. Soul ran up to her. "Stop do not jump!" he screamed. He knew that she couldn't hear him.

After a while Maka stopped crying and looked around. She laughed a little. "I knew it, no one cares about me. I guess I don't deserve to live anymore." Soul got up next to her. "You're wrong, someone does care about you. I care about you!" he yelled. He watched Maka closed her eyes and take her finial breath. She stepped off the wall and fell. "Maka!" he yelled but I was no use. She was gone. Soul closed his eyes and hopped this dream was over.

**Crossing time, crossing the sky**

**A clear scent draws near**

**My dead feelings and even pain will disappear and there's just nothing more I can do**

I open my eyes to be in front of the piano playing the song Maka and I chose. I looked over to see Maka singing and smiling. I sighed in relief and smiled knowing that Maka was by my side. I played the last notes while Maka sang the last lines. When it was finished I looked over to Maka who looked over to me. "You have beautiful voice. How come you never sang before?" She looked away, "It reminds me to much of my old life. I would always sing to pass the time." She said. It reminded me about the trip I took and everything I saw. "I'm sorry." I said looking at the floor. "It's okay, I'm glad I was able to sing again. I mean I have this new life and I sang with your playing. What more could I ask for." I looked over to see her smiling. I smiled back softly and nodded. '_Same with me… what more could I ask for…_'

**It's the one I can't ever meet again**

**It's the one who I loved**

* * *

**I do not own the ending theme of the Soul Eater Repeat Show. I used this song because of the whole piano thing. **

**Any way this is you last chance to vote. Which would you want to read next? Maka as an idol, agent, or with a condition. Comment one!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Wish Possibilities

**Chapter 9 update! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! It makes me happy to read your reviews. So please review in the end.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Wish Possibilities

It has been a week since I have seen Maka's past and heard her sing. It made me wonder why people hated her, why people never helped her. '_I wonder how she was able to live like that… I wonder if I could have done something for her…_' I thought lying on my bed. "Done what for who?" I heard. I looked over to see Maka, transparent, sitting next to me. "Nothing, just thinking." I said. I sat up and looked away, embarrassed that she almost read everything. "Oh yeah Soul," She said. I looked over to Maka. "What do you want to wish for?"

"Huh, wish?" I asked confused.

"Yeah remember, when I met you I told I would grant you a wish if I could or couldn't find your reason or motivation." She said. I sat there trying to recall that moment.

"_Okay how about this, if you let me help you find your reason, your motivation in life, even if we don't find it. I will grant you one wish."_

"Oh that," I said finally remembering. "Why do you ask?" I asked. She looked out the window.

"I can't stay here forever you know," she started. "I have to leave eventually. I mean, I'm dead after all. I can't stay her for much longer either." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. I was getting worried. "Like I said I'm dead, I have to disappear eventually. You know, go to heaven or something." She said. She looked depressed. "How much longer do you have to stay?" I asked, more worried than before. "I have one month. So that's why you should start thinking about that wish before I go so you can change your life." She said. I nodded. Later that night, Maka fell asleep next to me, while I stayed awake thinking about what she said.

'_She has to leave._' I thought. '_Do I want that though? I mean I only known this girl for like two months already. She has been there to give me advice. I even stood up for her when her parents were here. I have seen her old life with my own eyes. Now she is leaving…_' I thought. My chest to tighten and I felt like telling her to stay. My eyes widen at this. '_No way! Could I actually be… falling in love with her?_'

~ _Next Day/ School _~

I was sitting at my desk alone like always. The conversation I had with Maka last night was bothering me. '_She really has to leave…_' was the only thing going thru my head. I sighed and close my eyes. "I hope she doesn't…" I whispered. "Who doesn't what?" I heard. I looked up to see Kid and Black Star in front of me. "Hey." They both said. "Hi." I replied.

"Who is she?" Black Star said taking a seat next to me. "Huh?"

"Who is this _she _and what do you not want her to do?" Black Star said again.

"That's none of your business. What else do you guys want?" I said looking away.

"Soul is everything okay?" Kid asked. I looked at him and then Black Star. I sighed.

"I got a question," I started. They both nodded. "If someone told you they could grant you any wish, what would you two wish for?"

"That's so easy," Black Star said. "I would wish to surpass god! To become stronger." He sat there, pleased with what he said.

"I would wish for this world to symmetrical. For everything in this world to be perfect." Kid said after. I nodded. There answer seem stupid to me, but maybe for them it means something. I sighed. '_I have no idea what to wish for…_'

During lunch, I sat under the same tree I always have been under. I couldn't decide what to wish for. Do I want to be better at music then Wes? Do I want to stop playing music and do my own thing? I had no idea what to wish for. I sat there deep in thought, till I heard someone call my name. "Soul?" I looked up to see Tsubaki looking at me. "Hey." I said looking away.

"Black Star told me that you were having trouble with something. He said you ask them what they would wish for." She said. '_Those idiots, I can't believe they told. Damn it!_' I thought. On the outside I just nodded.

"You said you can see Maka," I started.

"Yes a little bit, I can see and hear her." she replied.

"She told me she could grant me any wish I want. Even if I could or couldn't find my reason, she said she would and I have one month to think about." I said looking at the ground.

"Why just a month?" she asked.

"Because… because… she is… leaving." I finally said. She looked surprised.

"Oh now it makes sense," she said. I looked up to her confused. "She and I were talking this morning, you know like telepathy, and told me she couldn't stay here much longer." I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what she told me too." I clutched some of the grass underneath my hand.

"Are you alright with that?" I heard her ask. I looked up at Tsubaki.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled at me a bit and sighed.

"Are you alright with Maka leaving?" She asked again. My eyes widen at this.

'_Am I fine with her leaving? I have gotten used to her being with me that I never thought of the time when will have to go._' I thought.

"Soul," I looked up to Tsubaki. "Good luck with your wish thing. See you later." She said. She smiled and walked off.

"Yeah, see ya." I answered. I looked up to the sky, thoughts still the same. '_Am I fine with her leaving?_'

~ _At home_ ~

I was sitting on the roof to above the window to my room. This is where Maka and I have been hanging out sometimes; it's where she could at least come close to being real without anyone noticing. I sat there and empty sheets of music in front of me. I was tapping my pencil on the papers trying to come up with something, but Maka's words were going through my head.

'_I can't stay here forever you know. I have to leave eventually. I have to disappear. I have one month._'

I sighed. Do I really want her to leave? Do I want her to stay? She only has a month left here, till she disappears. I looked up to the setting sky. Out of nowhere Maka's face came in front of me.

"Hey Soul!" She said with a smile. It surprised me and I hit her fore head with mine.

"Ow! Damn it." I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized. I looked at her, she seem fine. She looked like it didn't hurt, nor does she have a mark on her face. '_Why she didn't she feel that pain?_' I thought. Before I realized why, she quickly answered

. "It's because I'm dead Soul. I don't feel anything anymore." She looked away.

"Hey, sorry I forgot about that. I guess since I'm always alone, you become almost real, that I think you're alive." I said rubbing my head. She laughed a little.

"I'll never be alive again Soul; I chose this, there no going back." She said and looked up to the sky. We sat there in awkward silence, till I came up with something to talk about.

"Maka," I said. She looked over to me. "What would you wish for; you know if someone would have granted you one in your old life, what would you say?" She sat there for a while and finally spoke.

"To have met you Soul." I sat there, my eyes widen by this.

"Why me?" I asked. She looked back up to the sky.

"I guess because…" she started, then she looked over to me. "You're the first person who ever like me." I sat there surprised. "I know it's wired, but it's true. You are the first person to like. Everyone in my old life hated me. You're like the first friend I have ever had." She smiled at me and turned back to the sky.

'_I'm her first friend; I was the first person who ever like her. But who would hate her, she way to nice, sweet, too amazing to be hate by or turned away._' I thought. '_Maybe I… just maybe… I don't know… maybe I do love her._' I looked over to Maka. She didn't seem to pick anything up from that, but then again she could have and now she can't tell me. I can't even tell if she is embarrassed or something because she doesn't have feelings anymore, right? I looked at the empty sheets of music. "Soul," I heard. I looked to Maka. She came over next to me. She then hugged me. I started to blush a little. "Thank you." She said. "What?" I said. "Thank you for everything. I got know what it is like to have a friend. So again, thank you."

I looked over to Maka. She was still hugging me, eyes closed. My guess she was picture what it felt like. I hugged her back. I don't know how, but from her body, I felt warmth, like there was a something alive in her. I then felt electricity because I heard one of the servers call me down for dinner. I looked at Maka, who was transparent and smiled.

I walked down the hall, Maka's words going through my head. '_I'm her first friend. She is my first friend._' I smiled. I sat at the table with the food in front of me. My mother and father were talking about something amazing Wes did. Then it came to me. '_I know what to wish for…_'

* * *

**How was it? I hope it is good. Maka has to leave in one month and Soul knows what to wish for. What do you think his wish would be?**

**Please check out my new story 'Saving Melody' if you havn't yet.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Your Music

**Yeah chapter 10! How is everyone liking the story? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review, that's what motivates me write more!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ Your Music

It was the weekend; I had no idea what to do. I sat on my bed with some empty music sheets. I thought I should right something, but no inspiration. I looked at the calendar. It has been a week since Maka told me she was leaving; now three weeks are left. I sighed, I didn't enjoy this. Part of me doesn't want her to leave, but the other part is telling me she has no other choice. I looked outside my window; it was sunny out so I thought I would go up to the roof. When I got there I saw Maka. She was sitting there, playing with her fingers a little then let out a sigh. I walked over to her and smiled lightly.

'I take it your bored?' I thought to her. It made her jump a little which made me snicker. She looked over to me. "Hey Soul, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Came to think of something to write. What about you?" I asked back.

"Just thinking a little. A lot has happened so I'm just reviewing everything." She put her chin on her knees. I went and sat next to her.

"What is like?" I asked. She looked over.

"What is 'what' like?" she asked.

"You know, not to feel anything." I said quietly. She looked back up to the sky.

"I don't know how to describe it," she started. "It's kind of confusing too now. I don't know what I should be feeling sometimes. It like I forgot how to feel emotions all together. I want to feel something, even for a short period in time." She leaned back against the wall.

"But you picture it right?" I asked. She nodded.

"But it doesn't feel right. I think I'm picturing the wrong emotion to feel for the moment. I try to remember what the feeling was but I can't. I'm not alive anymore, I'm dead, a ghost. We don't feel anything anymore. I smile when I guess I am supposed to be happy. I don't know what to feel anymore. Beside it doesn't matter, I'll be gone in a month." She hung her head.

I looked at her; she was looking at the floor, tapping her fingers to a really good beat. Her right hand did one beat, and her left did another type. '_That's it!_' I thought. She looked over to me. "What's 'it'?" she asked.

"You need to stop reading my mind." I said knowing that would never happen.

"What's 'it'?" she repeated.

"Nothing, just wait okay?"

"What are you planning Soul?"

"It is a surprise, so don't come near me till I call for you."

"You make me sound like I'm a dog. Why can't you just tell me what 'it' is anyway?" she asked anxiety in her voice.

"Just wait please. It's a surprise." I said. She looked at me then sighed and nodded. I headed back inside, to write something I have never written before.

I work for hours on this song. He never worked this hard in all his life before. He has never been near the piano for this long either. But he had a good reason for it. I found something to write about. I wanted to write this song because I know she will love it, she would be happy. I wanted her to hear what it's like to be cared for, to be notice, to be happy, and more importantly. I want her to know what it is like to be loved. Because in a way, I like her like that. So I need to write this for her. She needs to know these feelings again.

'_I need this to be perfect. I'll show her what she was supposed to feel these past few weeks. I'll show her how I feel for her…_'

After three hours of writing and planning, I did it. I wrote it. It wasn't that good, but I did my best, for her. She deserves the best, since she never got it in her old life. And because of that, I will give it to her. I sat there looking everything over, making sure there were no mistakes. I put the sheets on the rack and stood up.

'Maka, you can come over now.' I thought. I looked around to see if she was here. Then I felt hands grab my shoulders.

"Hi Soul!" I heard and jumped in surprised.

"Don't scare me like that. Not cool Maka." I said. She laughed.

"I thought I was supposed to scare people, remember. I'm a ghost." She said, looking away.

"Not to me, you're a person to me, someone alive." I said. She shook her head.

"Soul, I told you this before. I'm dead not alive." She said. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well not at this moment, you are alive to me, and that's that, okay?" I said. She sighed then nodded. I looked at her. She was stilling wearing the same white dress from the day we met. Her hair was still in pig tails with the same ribbons. She looked cute almost, beautiful. She looked like she was shining, like an angel, not a ghost. She was amazing and strong, and I love her for that.

'_Do I really love her? I guess I do huh? Never knew I would fall in love with her…_' I thought till…

"Are you going to tell me?" she said. I was awaken by my thoughts and looked at Maka. "Are you going to tell what the surprise was and why I couldn't be with you?" she asked.

"My surprise is this song I wrote for you." I said handing her the sheets of music. She took them and stared at them. I didn't know what to do because she made no facial expression. I know she is a ghost and can't feel anything, but her being quiet was freaking me out. I didn't know if I should say something until she spoke. "Can I hear it?" she said, and again no facial expression. I smiled a bit and nodded and took the sheets. I sat down on the bench and she sat down next to me. I felt her there so I knew I was alone in the area.

I took a deep breath and began. It was a light, soothing song, something that I would want her to feel comfortable listening to. I played the absolute best I could because, well, she deserved it. After the past that I have seen, the stories she has told me, I thought no, I wanted her to somehow feel that she is not alone.

I looked over to her and she seemed lost in thought. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. She just sat there and watched my fingers move across the keys. I couldn't tell if she liked it or not. I would just have to wait till I was done playing.

When I was done I looked over to Maka. She was staring at me. I thought she hated and I had just embarrassed myself. But then, she smiled at me. It was the brightest smile I have ever seen. It was amazing and I felt my heart beating faster. I care about her, she need to hear this because the song shows her just how important she is. She was still smiling and I smiled back.

"Thank you Soul. I liked the sound. It was wonderful and beautiful." She said.

"It was for someone like you, wonderful and beautiful." I said. She looked away.

"I'm not like that. I'm dead, there is nothing beautiful about that." She said. I sighed.

"Well you are to me and that is that. You going to have to accept that." I said. She nodded. I then touched her check. She flinched a little and became stiff, but then relaxed. I don't know what came over me; it was like my body was moving on its own. I was leaning my face closer to hers. I was thinking she would move away but she didn't my face was so close to hers. I felt control in my body when my face was literally one centimeter away from hers. Our lips were so close to each other. I wanted to move but I couldn't, she didn't look like she wanted to move either.

I wanted to kiss her, I really do. But she won't feel it. She told me she couldn't even feel a hug, so it's probably the same with a kiss. Would she be mad if I do kiss her? I moved back and sighed. I couldn't believe I just did that, but I really wanted to. I looked back at Maka. She was looking away from me. She would probably be right red like probably was.

'_Why did I almost do that? I mean I wanted to, but…_' my thoughts were irrupted when Maka came and hugged me. I looked at her, she looked up at me. She then buried her head in my chest.

"Thank you Soul. Thank you." She whispered. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"You're welcome Maka." I whispered back. '_Anything for you…_'

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11 - That Feeling

**Here is chapter 11! This story is almost over, maybe a few more chapters. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. What your about to read is a and inspiration I got from justynele. I got this idea for this chapter in the review. THANK YOU JUSTYNELE!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 11 ~ That Feeling

A week has pasted so Maka and I have two weeks left together. I can't take this anymore. I know I developed something for her, I mean I wrote her a song and I almost kissed her. But she did say this before, she can't feel anything. So I wonder if she loves me. It could be possible, I mean I fell in love with her, and she is a ghost. Not only do I love her I also have that wish I want granted. I don't know when to ask her when she can grant it, but I know it has to be before she leaves. I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay. It's a good thing I have everything planned out for the end of the month.

I was sitting at my desk at school. Maka was sitting on top of the desk next to me. I usually sit in the back and I was usually alone. Maka seem nervous around me ever since I played that song for her. She would always just make small talk or not talk at all and just nod. Something was wrong with her. I wanted to know what was causing her to act like this.

'Hey Maka,' I thought to her. She looked at me. 'Are you okay? You seem quiet and you been like that for two days.'

'I'm fine, what makes you think that there is something wrong with me?'

'Like I said, you have been quiet and sometimes nervous when your around me? Did I do something to you?'

'No it's fine. I have been thinking, you know the leaving here and moving on thing.' She said. I nodded a little and she smiled. After a few minutes, she asked me a question. 'Is it okay if I go talk to Tsubaki?'

'What about?'

'There something that has been bothering me and I want her thought on it.'

'What about me? You can talk to me you know.'

'I know but I think Tsubaki can help me with this one. So can I?'

'Yeah sure, just make sure you come back.' She smiled and with that she disappeared with a slight breeze to cover her.

'_I wonder what has gotten in to her. Why couldn't she just talk to me about it?_' I thought. I wonder what happened to her. Well she would have told me so whatever.

For the rest of the morning Maka hasn't come back from her talk to Tsubaki. I was getting kind of worried. I wonder what it was that Maka has been so worried about. I was walking through the halls when I passed Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki." I called; she saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey Soul, is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Maka?" I whispered.

"I was talking to her this morning, but then she left after our conversation." She whispered back.

"Why did she need to talk to you anyway? Do you know where she went?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you what we talked about. That's our secret." She said with a smile on her face. I sighed. "She also said she went back to your place. Maka wanted more thinking time."

"Okay, thanks" I said. Before I walked of I turned back to Tsubaki. "Do you still remember the plan I told you about?" I asked. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. Don't worry, everything is working out fine." She said. I nodded and walked to my next class.

'_Cool…_' I thought and smirked with the plan running in my head.

~ _At Home _~

I ran home with Maka in my mind. I wanted to help her. I don't know why she won't tell me what's going on. It better not be something like she is leaving early. I ran up to my room and looked around. She wasn't there. I was starting to freak out. She hasn't even talk to me at but only for permission to talk to Tsubaki.

'Maka, where are you?' I thought.

'I'm on roof top Soul.' She answered and that's where I went.

I looked around and saw Maka sitting there. She looked phased out and lost a bit, maybe even confused. She looked deep in thought and I just sat down next to her. I didn't know if I should say anything because the next few minutes were silent. I found very awkward so I thought I start a conversation.

"So… how was your day?" I asked. It snapped her out of it and she turned away.

"It was fine, got to be outside so it was nice." She replied. It was quiet again and it felt awkward. Not only that, my heart was beating funny because of the little crush I had on her. '_Damn, I wonder if I did anything wrong…_' I thought, but then Maka snapped me out.

"You didn't do anything wrong Soul." She said in a plain tone.

"So what's up then? Why so depressed?" I asked. She shrugged. It was then once again quiet for ten minutes.

"Hey Soul," Maka started. I looked over to her. She looked at me serious expression. "What does love feel like?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked a bit nervous on where she was going with this.

"What does love feel like?"

"As in…"

"As in like when you love someone, what does that feel like?" she said and her face was close to mine. I hesitated but thought it out.

"Love I guess… is that warm feeling that's inside you. You feel it when your with someone you truly love or care about. It is also I guess when your heart is beating really fast and your nervous around them." I said. I really didn't know what it could feel like so I went with what I was feeling when I'm with her.

"So that's what I have been feeling." She muttered out but I caught it. My eyes widen in surprise.

"YOU FELT SOMETHING?!" I asked almost screaming.

"Yeah… I think…" she said.

"How?"

"Well I don't know really. I talked to Tsubaki and she also said I was feeling something like love. My thought was since I never felt it in my old life, I'm feeling it now." She said. She then placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "It feels like there is warmth here, like the sun is shining on me. I like the feeling." She said smiling. I smiled with her. "I feel this, only when I'm with you though." My eyes widen.

"With me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, when your face was really close to mine that time when you wrote the song, I felt warmth and a beat in my heart. I mean right now, I just feel a bit of warmth, it's not the same as that time." I just sat there in shock on what she was saying.

'_She has been feeling the same thing I have been feeling. Does that mean she also…_' I then notice Maka curl up by hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. She then smiled and nodded.

"If you were going to say… that I love you," she said and looked away, but I could still see that smile on her face. I smiled and came closer to her. "Then yes, I do." I then caress her check. It was cold but soft. "Do you really… like me, you know, like that." I nodded.

"I don't just like you Maka," I said and she looked over to me. I smiled and leaned in closer to her. "I love you."

"You know, I would be blushing right now." She whispered. I laughed.

"I wish I could see that." I leaned in close that both our foreheads were touching. Even our noses touched. The only thing that didn't was…

"I wish I could feel again." She said.

"You can feel love right, because you never felt it before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never knew it how to feel it or what it felt like." She said. I smirked.

"I'll show you." I said and leaned in.

"Wait a…" she tried to say, but I closed the distance.

I kissed her and I thought it was going to be cold, but I was wrong. From what she said she felt I started to feel that too. I kissed her lightly afraid she probably wouldn't like it. But I felt her smile in and I couldn't help but smile back. I pulled back and I looked at her. She seemed okay, but then she smiled.

"Hey, Soul…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I like this feeling." She said. I smiled.

"Me too, I like this feeling too."

* * *

**Awww they kissed! Maka felt something too! Cute huh. And if your wondering, yes this makes them a couple now! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Our Dreams

**Chapter update! I'm sorry it took so long. I had a lot of work and projects piled on me right after break. Anyway this story is almost done, maybe like... four to five chapters more. I'm glad everyone loved reading this story and will continue through with then next chapters. **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 12 ~ Our Dreams

Maka has never left my side ever since she said she can feel something. She would always be right next to me smiling and laughing. It made me really happy. But when I wasn't looking or asleep, Maka would have a sad expression on her face. My only guess was because of our time together is getting short. We had half a week, like eleven maybe twelve days left till the end of the month. She seemed quiet about it and won't even talk to me about it. This also means I have eleven days to make a wish and change my life. I'm not worried about this though. I have a plan with this wish and I have some people helping me out with it as well. All I have to do is wait few days.

I was sitting in the family room one day, listening to music and searching the internet. Maka was spending the Tsubaki talking. I took this time to work on my plan. I was busy looking on the internet when Wes came in. He looked at me then smiled. I turned away and continued what I was doing.

"What's my little brother up to?" he said looking at my laptop. I shut it and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering what you have been up to these past weeks."

"None of your concern. I just have a situation that's all." He then sat down on a chair next to me.

"Anything I can do to help?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I'm the older brother that's why." I sighed. I actually did have one question.

"I know this guy, and he knows this girl." I started. Wes smirked.

"Is this guy you." He said. My eyes widen.

"No! Just let me freaking finish my story!" I said. Wes started laughing and I continued. "Anyway the girl is leaving and he has this plan to help her stay here, but he doesn't know what he should do, like he needs more information."

"Soul this guy is you."

"Shut up! Is not!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Shut up!"

"Soul…"

"Fine it's me! Just tell me!" I yelled. Wes only laughed.

"Well first tell me what you have planned." He said. I told him a bit of information like where she was going to stay. Wes nodded and told him a bit more information about what he should do. I nodded and Wes made fun of for this but I ignored him. This was important that this girl was staying here. She is important and I'm not letting anything mess up in this plan.

I went up to my bed room to see Maka looking at some old photos. She looked emotionless as always but I couldn't help but smile because she could at least feel one emotion. She kept through looking all my photos of the places I traveled when I was a kid. She looked at one and studied it then put it down to look at the next. I smiled and walked up to her. "What are you looking at?" I said and she put the photo down quickly.

"I was looking… I noticed them…" she said trying to find what to say. "Sorry."

"No it's fine." I said walking up to her. "Did you see any places you have been to in your old life?"

"I never traveled. My parents did and I just stayed home."

"They left you alone. They didn't consider bringing you."

"They said it was too much money and trouble to bring me." I rolled my eyes.

"Your parents are really cheap ass people huh?" I said. She smiled and nodded. She picked up a picture that was taken in London.

"I always wanted to go to places like these." She whispered.

"I could take you." I said. She laughed.

"I'm dead. Where would you take someone dead like me?"

"Everywhere. If you were still alive, I would take you everywhere." She smiled.

"Thanks Soul. That's means a lot even though that would never happen." She said. She then disappeared to go outside. I smiled to myself.

'_That's what you think._'

I looked around for Maka a few hours later. She told me she was in the piano room and that my parents and brother are going to leave for a performance. I knew that already because they asked me to go. I told them no because stuff like that is just not my thing. I opened the door to find Maka looking around at pictures of me and my brother performing. I walked up to her and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"You should be lucky we are alone or else you would have gone right through me." She said as I put her down.

"I may be an idiot at times," I said. She rolled her eyes. "But I'm not stupid." She laughed.

"Nice pictures you got here." She said.

"I don't know I don't really like them."

"You're always by a piano in most of them."

"Well, those were taken when I loved to play and it was my dream."

"Is it still?" she asked looking at a few others

"No, not anymore." She looked over to me.

"How come?"

"It's not fun anymore. My parents killed my dream about playing it. Apparently the music I play isn't appropriate."

"We're the same in there too." She whispered.

"What do you mean were the same?" I asked. She sat on the piano bench.

"My parents killed my dream too." She said softly. My eyes widen. Her parents killed her dream too. '_What kind of dream did she have?_' I thought and Maka answered it.

"I loved reading. I always read stories. I had amazing ideas to write my own stories and novels. So I wrote my ideas and created stories. They had everything any reader would want, action, adventure, suspense, romance, and mystery. I then realized I wanted to be an author. But…" She said. I sat down next to her. "But?"

"I showed my parents one of my stories. They read it which made me happy, but the response I got was too much for me to handle." She said looking at the floor. I held her hand and she took a deep breath. "They said what I was doing was garbage and a waste of time. That nobody would like it. After that, I stopped writing completely. I didn't write anymore and I threw out all my work." She was still looking at the floor. I sighed but smiled.

"Same with me." I said and she looked at me. "I wanted to write my own music. I wanted to do my own thing. I had all these crazy ideas to put into music. I played them and worked hard on them. It became my dream till my parents crashed it too. They looked at it and thought it was terrible and garbage. Like you, I lost my motivation in music. I didn't write my own or play as much." I looked over to her. "We really are the same. I mean our dreams were the same too, even if they were crushed." She smiled at me lightly.

"I wish I could hear some of the music that you wrote." She said. I smiled and pulled her close to me.

"I wish I could read some of the stories that you wrote." I said and she smiled.

"To bad we threw them out."

"Yup we probably have to start over now."

"Yeah, but I won't be here much longer. I have ten days left." She said her smile fading. I nodded. That's right, just ten days left. We sat there quietly till something came into mind.

"You said you never travel right?" she looked at me funny.

"Yeah, the only places I have been were to school and then straight home. I never even walked around town." She said. I smirked.

"Well, were do you want to go? We can go together." Her eyes widen.

"Soul what are planning?" I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Just tell me where you want to go and we will." I said and kissed her again. She kissed back.

'_Just ten days… Better make these the best ten days she ever had!_'

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! If you have an idea on where Soul should take her please comment one!**

**If you haven't, please check out my (sort of, in a way...) new story, ****_Saving Melody. _****The next chapters for that one will be posted soon. I want to wrap out up this one and ****_Never Alone_****.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Our Last Moment, Together

**Sorry for the late update. If you haven't heard from my story Never Alone about the news I made. Please just check my profile after reading this chapter. It will explain everything for this whole month of May till the middle of June. I have like 3 more chapter for this story (Never Alone... I have no idea how many I have left. I could on forever with that story.). Enyjoy the update!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Our Last Moment, Together

Maka and I were in my room in the morning. Today was the day that I was going to take her somewhere, anywhere she wanted to go. The only problem was she didn't know where.

"You don't have any idea where you want to go?" I asked. Maka nodded.

"I'm sorry it's just that I never went anywhere before." She said kind of ashamed.

"That's okay Maka." I said. She nodded. I then heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"SOUL! IT'S YOUR GOD BLACK STAR!" he yelled.

"Dude shut up. What do you want?" I asked.

"Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid and I are going to an amusement park today! Want to come?" he asked.

"Well…" I said. I looked over to Maka who looked over at me confused. I smirked to myself when I got an idea. "Sure dude, count me in." I heard Black Star cheer then hung up.

"Alright let's go." I said.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked.

"You said you never gone out right before?" I said. She nodded. "So I'm taking you to an amusement park."

"No one can see me."

"Tsubaki can."

"Yeah but that's it I'm not even real."

"Is there a way you can?" I asked. She was quiet. "Maka?" I asked.

"I can become alive for one day…" she said become quieter.

"WHAT!?" I asked.

"I can become alive for a day but if I do my stay here will be shorten." She said.

"Shorten as in…"

"I have eight days left right?" she asked. I nodded. "If I become human… I'll only have three." My eyes widen. '_Five days are taken away from her… why didn't she tell me?_' my thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again. "I never told you this because then I would leave you sooner."

I sighed. I really didn't want our stay together to be shortened, but it's her choice. I walked over to her and hugged her. Her eyes widen. "Do whatever you want. I'll be okay don't worry about me." I let go of her and she nodded. I stepped back and then Maka closed her eyes. A faint white light shine through then disappeared. She opened her eyes and gave me a light smile. "I'm alive just for today." She said and I smiled.

~ _Later _~

"Hey Soul! It's about time you showed up!" I heard Liz call. I rolled my eyes. I was running late because I don't think you can go to an amusement park in a dress. Maka changed her clothes into something more comfortable than the dress. She was now wearing a white frilly tank top, a light jean jacket, jean shorts, and white converse. She had her hair in a side braid. 'Sticking to the whole white angel outfit I see.' I thought to her. 'Shut up Soul.' she thought back. I smiled to myself. The only thing that change was now people can see her. She told me she still can't feel emotions and that she still feels cold at touch. I didn't care though. She was alive or sort of alive now. That made me happy.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I brought a friend with me." I said motioning to Maka. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty." Liz said. "Hiiiiii!" Patty said.

"Death the Kid, but just call me Kid." He said holding out his hand. Maka shook it.

"I'm the amazing Black Star!" Black Star yelled. Maka nodded.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki said giving her a warm smile. Maka did the same back. I called Tsubaki earlier and explained everything to her. She said she will go along with it. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Miki Andrews." Maka said. She looked over to me and I nodded. Tsubaki suggested that we should change her name considering her dying a few months ago. Tsubaki thought if anyone knew Maka in her pervious life they would think something is up. Maka wanted her new life name to be close to her original so we just changed it a bit.

"Well Miki are you ready to have fun at this amusement park!" Black Star said. Maka nodded.

"I have never been to one before." Maka said.

"Seriously, well prepare for the most awesome day of your life!" Liz said and we headed in.

"Yeah, if I still was alive…" Maka whispered. I look over to her and she looked depressed. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me. "Don't worry, Tsubaki and I are with you." I whispered. She looked over to Tsubaki and she smiled and nodded. She smiled and nodded. I was going to make sure this day was fun for her. I had to now with only three days left with her.

We walked in and Maka, or Miki, was having fun. Maka was smiling and laughing. She really liked riding all the rides. Black Star even made a bet with her on one of the booths there and Maka beat him. She was happy and I could tell she loved it. It still couldn't help but feel bad she never did this in her old life. Her parents probably would never take her here. Tsubaki was a big help showing Maka how she should play the games. Maka looked like a five year child at times. She would be dragging me around to ride some of the rides or play the games. I didn't care. She was smiling, she was laughing, and she looked like she was alive. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"How did you and Miki meet?" Kid asked. We were sitting at a table eating lunch.

"I met Miki at the park on day and we started talking." I said. I was telling the truth in a way. I mean that's where I met her.

"Where do you live Miki?" Liz asked.

"I live with a close friend." Maka answered. I would say that is true, in a wired way.

"Where do you go to school?" Black Star asked.

"I'm homeschooled." She answered.

"Is Miki and Soul going out?" Patty asked.

"Well… umm…" Maka said trying to find the words.

"Soul, are you guys?" Liz asked next. I looked over to Maka. 'You can say it if you want to…' Maka thought. I smiled and nodded.

"WHOA SOUL HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER GET ONE!" Black Star yelled. I then punched him.

"Wow that's so cute! Did you and Soul kiss?" Liz asked Maka. Her, Patty, and Tsubaki were all crowding her. Maka only nodded which made them scream.

"What do you like about Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"He is really sweet and kind. He is always by my side and I love him for that." She said. I grabbed her hand and smiled. Her hand may have been cold, but for a moment I felt warmth.

We rode more rides and played more games until the park closed for the day. We all walked towards the exit and I looked over to Maka. She was smiling and talking to everyone. She looked happy and I couldn't help but smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She has changed you." Kid said. I looked at Maka and smiled.

"You have no idea." I said.

We got to the exit and everyone was saying their goodbyes and giving Maka hugs.

"BYE MIKI!" Patty cheered. Liz smiled and waved while Kid nodded.

"See ya Miki!" Black Star said. Tsubaki smiled and waved too.

"Bye, everyone!" Maka said smiling. We turned around until we heard Liz.

"Hope we can hang out again!" Liz called. We turned around to see everyone smiling. Maka nodded and we walked off. I looked at Maka and her smile was gone. She was probably upset about that. She went from eight days to three days left. I grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her away towards home.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have something I want to show." I said.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry Maka; it's a really cool place. You'll love it trust me." I said and she nodded.

I took Maka up top to a hill and by then she was out of energy so she followed behind me. When I reached the top the sun was almost setting. I turn back to Maka who was a few feet away. "Come on hurry up." I shouted. She looked up at. "Give me a minute!" she replied. She made it to the top and I covered her eyes before she could look around.

"Soul what are you doing?" she asked trying to move my hands.

"I want to surprise you, but I'm waiting for the right moment." I said.

"Well this better not be something wired." She said and I laughed. I waited and when the sun was sitting over the horizon I took my hands off of Maka's eyes. She looked around speechless.

"Wow this view is amazing." She said. I felt a breeze blow by.

"Just wanted to end your day like this." I said.

"I finial did something cool in this life than my old one." She said. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She was still cold but I still didn't care. I buried my face in her neck and felt her shudder a bit.

"Are you sure there isn't away you can stay?" I asked.

"Yes, Soul I told you already that I have to leave, now I have three days left because I made myself become alive." She said. I held her tighter.

"I really don't want you to go." I whispered.

"I know you do Soul." She said. I loosen my hold on her and she turned around. She wrapped her arms around me. "But like I said before, I died. I'm dead, not alive. It's impossible for me to live again." She said. I put my forehead on hers. "But today, for once in my life and my old one, I got to live. I felt alive laughing and smiling with everyone." She then looked up to me. "It was all because of you."

"It can't be something I did. I mean Tsubaki helped me." I said. She nodded.

"But ever since I met you, my life seems so much better than the old one. I wish it could continue on, but I can't." she said and I nodded. I then kissed her and she kissed back. I love the feeling I get from it. It always felt amazing.

"I love you." I said in between the kiss.

"I love you too." She said. I held her closer and we stayed like that till the sun was gone.

I was now at home in bed. Maka had changed back to being her ghost self and was sleeping next to me. I looked over to her and reached out to move a piece of hair on her face. I then kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. '_You're staying._' I thought as sleep took over. '_You're definitely staying here. You're definitely staying with me._'

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Their day sounded like fun. I have another voting for you guys to do.**

**Would you like to read...**

**Her Little Secret**** - Maka is a popular idol rising to the top of the charts. She pretends to be a normal school student by changing her look. Soul is the most popular boy in school. He finds about her being and idol. What does he do about that secret?**

**or would you read...**

**Project Protection**** - DWMA is a high class school always being target because of the people who go there are smart, athletic, artist, or in Soul case, musicians. Maka is an agent pretending to be a student to protect the other students. What happens when they both met?**

**Please vote for one! Deadline to vote is 5/15/2013**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Thank You For…

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 14. Just two more chapters TT^TT I can't believe it! These next two chapter will be hard for me to write considering it's my first story to be finished. Please enjoy the update!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 14 ~ Thank You For…

I was sitting in class thinking about all the things that had happened these past months. Maka came into my life. She promised me a wish. She and I became close friends. She told me about her past. I met her parents. I wrote her a song. She felt love for the first time. We went to an amusement park. We kissed. Maka said she wanted sometime to be alone while I was at school, so I haven't seen her since this morning. I leaned back on my chair and looked at the ceiling. '_Two days… that's all I got…_' I thought. I sighed.

"Sighing in the morning already? Dude what's wrong with you?" I heard. I looked up see Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"What's wrong Soul?" Liz said.

"Nothing really…" I said.

"How's Miki?" Patty said.

"She's good, but..." I said trailing off.

"But what?" Kid said. I sighed again.

"She is leaving in two days." I said.

"WHAT WHY?" they all said.

"She has to go. She can't stay. But I have a plan." I said. Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "But I need your guys help."

"Anything. Miki is a really cool girl. I don't want her to leave." Liz said.

"Yeah she may not be as awesome as me, but she is great." Black Star said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright here's the plan…" I start. Everyone listened.

I was playing basketball with everyone at break. Everyone had agreed to my plan and was going to help me. I took a break and sat down on the bench. I looked up to the sky. Just having two days with her was really starting to bother me.

"You okay Soul?" I heard. I looked to see Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the amusement park situation." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"You know Soul, you have changed since Maka came." Tsubaki said sitting down next to me.

"I remember Kid saying that too. How exactly?"

"You're more open to people. You talk more. You hang out with us than just being by yourself listening to music."

"You think this is all because of Maka?"

"Yeah, you're different now that she is here."

"She only has two days left." I said. Tsubaki gave a sad smile, but then became bright again.

"Thank her."

"Huh?"

"Thank her for everything she has done for you." She said. She got up and smiled. "I'm sure she would thank you too." She then ran to the rest of the group.

'_Maybe I should thank her… I need to talk to her more before she leaves._'

When I got home I went up into my room. I told Maka to meet me there and she said she will. I saw her sitting on my bed with a blank expression. I smiled a bit and walked over to her. "Hey." I said. She jumped a bit and looked over to me. "Hi." She replied.

"You okay?" I said.

"I guess." She answered. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." I said. She looked at me funny.

"Are you sure?" she said. I looked over to her. She lifted her hand onto my chest. "It hurts here doesn't it." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She then placed her hand on her chest.

"It hurts here. If this is another feeling, I don't like it." She said. My eyes widen. "Every time I think of you… and our time left together… it hurts more."

"I guess were the same, it hurts here too." I said placing my hand on my chest.

"It won't hurt after I leave." She said

"What?"

"After I leave, and you got your wish granted, that pain will be gone." She said. This scared me. "You can live a happy life.

"I won't be happy if you're not here!" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm dead. I'm a ghost. I'm not alive anymore."

"I don't care if you're dead! You're not leaving!" I said.

"You need to get used to not having me around anymore. I think I should leave and then on my last day I'll come back to grant your wish." She said. I couldn't take this. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. I pulled her onto my lap. "SOUL!"

"I don't want to hear this. I don't want you to leave me." I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"I can't stay here forever." She whispered.

"I want to be with you." I said. It was then quiet. Till…

"I want to be with you too." I looked at her.

"Then stay." I said. She sighed.

"As much as I want to I can't, you know that." She said. I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying thank you."

"I know that, but why." She said. I buried my head in her neck.

"I'm saying thank you because you changed." I said. I let go of her to look her in the eyes. She was staring back at me too. She looked beautiful. "You changed me into something better. My whole life became better when you came. But not that your leaving it will probably go back to the way it was." She didn't say anything back. She then closed her eyes, but smiled.

"I guess I should thank you too." She said. I smiled. "Thank you Soul." I hugged her one more time.

"Thank you for saving me." I said remembering when we first met.

"Thank you for welcoming me." she said. I remember when I told her about my issues.

"Thank you for not fully leaving back then." I said remembering when she left me because I yelled at her.

"Thank you for listening to my past." She said for when she told me her story.

"Thank you for trusting me with it." I said holding her closer.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." She said for when her parents were here.

"Thank you for singing with me while I played the piano." I said. I felt her shaking so I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Thank you for writing me a song." She said for when I wrote one for her. That was also were my feeling for her were born.

"Thank you for loving me." I said. I felt her hold me tighter.

"Thank you for loving me too." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you for listening to my dreams and problems." I said while brushing my hands through her hair.

"Thank you for taking me to that amusement park." She said looking up to me. She smiled and I smiled back. She lay back on my bed and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. Her smiled just got brighter.

"Everything that has happen. I'm going to miss it." She said. I nodded and lay down next to her.

I have no idea that someone who died would be the one I fell in love with. Maka leaving in two days scared me. I had to make a wish by then too. Some of the stress was taken care of. I had a plan. It's going to work. All I need is more time with her. She will be by my side till the two days are over.

* * *

**Awww... How sweet is that. I basically just mentioned everything that has happen between them to refresh your memory. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Also the story that will be posted between now and June 1 is...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HER LITTLE SECRET! **

**Thank you everyone who voted! Info about it is in my profile, plus to give you a heads up on what I'm planning to write next!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Found

**Oh my gosh! The final two chapters! Chapter 16 will be the last chapter for this story. Just to make this clear, this will NOT have a squeal. I wish it would, but I have no idea how to make a squeal out of this story. Thank you for sticking with me and the finial chapter will be posted soon!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 15 ~ Found

Time was going so fast. Maka had not left my side once. She stayed with me the whole day. I played the song I wrote for her again because she said she wanted to hear it one more time. The whole day today, it was bothering me so I stayed quiet at school. I didn't like that time was going by so fast. Everyone though said that they're part of the plan was going well which made me glad. The only thing that bothered me was my time left with Maka. Time was going by so much that one day had passed. It was her final day here.

"So today is her last day?" Tsubaki asked. I nodded. "You better know what you're doing."

"I know. It's just that it's her last day here." I said.

"I know your upset, but remember it's going to be okay." She told me and I nodded. I really didn't know what to do. It was like everything that I planned has disappeared. Like everything I prepared for vanished. I was feeling upset, even depressed. But I had to be strong. She is being strong and so I will too. I will be strong for her. But, something was wrong…

Ever since yesterday night, she hardly talks to me. When she does, there is a pain in her eyes. I know she is having a rougher time than me. She is trying so hard to be strong. I love her for that. I want her with me. I want her by my side. I want to have her there next to me for the rest of my life.

I walked out of the school building. I felt an arm wrap around me. I look over to see Black Star.

"Dude you look depressed." Black Star said.

"Why do you care?" I said.

"Because we are your friends." I heard. I look over to see Kid. "We know this is Miki last day."

"How" I asked

"Tsubaki told us." Black Star said.

"She also says that you should get Miki to say here." Kid said right after.

"You think I don't know that." I said.

"Well your Soul so…" Black Star said with his stupid grin on his face.

"Shut up! Stick to the plan. I'm leaving bye." I said and ran off.

I got home and looked at the time. It was three o'clock so that meant my parents and my brother wouldn't be home for awhile. I walked into my room hoping Maka would be there. But she wasn't. I looked around my house for her. She was nowhere. She promised me that she wouldn't leave without me knowing. So where did she go?

A few moments later, I got text a Tsubaki. I looked at my phone and my eyes widen.

_Why is Maka in the park? _

_WHAT! _I texted back.

_Did you talk to her? _She replied.

_No not yet. I have to get to her._ I said. I was still wondering why she was there though.

_She looked up set; better get a move on Soul._ I sighed.

_Will do. _I closed my phone. I grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

I don't get it. Why would she be there? Why didn't she tell me? Was she leaving already? Was she planning on going without me knowing? Why would she do this? All I know is one thing. I have to get to her.

I ran to the park and started looking around. I looked everywhere. I have to find her. I need to find her. As I ran through I finally found her. She was where we first met. Where I was about to jump and she found me. She was sitting on the ledge where I stood and was about to jump and end my life. Till she came. I ran up to her like my life depended on it.

"MAKA!" I screamed. She jumped and looked over to me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I-I was just thinking. You are here?" she said.

"I'm here for you." I said. She laughed a bit and looked away.

"I can't believe this…" she said.

"Maka, I haven't seen you all day. Then you're not at home and I find out you're here. You haven't spoken to me all day. What's going on?" I said.

"Soul, you know I have to go today." She said. "I don't want you here with me." she whispered the last part, but I heard it.

"Why can't I be with you?" I asked. Maka looked back to me.

"Since you're here," she said. She was complete dogging the question. "What do you want to wish for?"

"Maka, why can't I be with you?" I asked a bit stern. She looked away.

"I don't want you here because," She said. I put my hand on her check. She gave a quick smile but like the smile, it faded fast. "I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"What?" I asked.

"If I say goodbye to you, I'll be upset and so will you. I don't want you to be sad but I want you to move on. You will get your wish granted, so what is your wish?" she asked. I didn't listen.

"Yeah I will be sad. I'll be depressed if you left me and I didn't even know. I would be sad that I would never see you again. So don't just leave without me knowing." I said.

"This is why I wasn't near you. I can't stay here forever. I made the choice to end it all and I did. You have the chance to live your life." She said. I looked her in the eye.

"What's the point if you're not here with me?" I asked.

"Why should it matter if I'm here? You can move on. You can live your life. You can get a job. You can start a family. You can do all that. I can't anymore." She said.

"What if that changes?" I asked.

"That will never happen. I died. I'm no longer here. I made the choice to kill myself."

"Why didn't you let me kill myself then. You know, because it was my choice."

"I don't want anyone to feel this guilt I'm going through. No should especially you Soul. You have a great life here. You have amazing friends. You have a family that at least looks at you. I never had that but you do."

"That doesn't mean you never will get that. You met my friends and they want to be friends with you. If you met my family, maybe they would be nicer to you then they are with me. They accepted you, so you can't just leave that." I

"Well I can't. I have to go soon and you know that. I can't say here, it's impossible. There is no way I can stay here Soul." She said. She grabbed my hand. "I want to thank you though." She said. "What you did for me, I happy it happened. I can't stay here and I know you will forget me, but thank you."

"I will never forget you Maka." I said as I tighten my grip on her hand. "Because you're staying here with me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My reason, my motivation to live here, I found it." I said. She smiled at me.

"What is your motivation?" She said smiling. I love her smile.

"You. You are my reason, you are my motivation. It's you Maka." I said. I meant it. She was my motivation. Like everyone has been saying, I have changed. I changed because of her; I saw life a whole new way. I looked at Maka and her smile was gone. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about? That's insane. That can't happen. That…" I cut her off.

"My wish I want you to grant…" I said. She looked at me, probably hoping I wouldn't say anything stupid. But this is me and what I'm going to say probably will be. But it was for her and I need her, here with me.

"My wish is for you to live again. My wish is for you to live again here, with me."

* * *

**What do you think? The moment you all were waiting for has come. You know what he is wishing for, but his plan that he is talking about you guys might have figure it out. Oh! Here is a contest... **

**If you can guess what the plan is, that means guessing what Soul's part in it along what Kid's part and Tsubaki's part is (Because those two have a major part they have to do to help Soul)... Your name will be used in one of my newer stories, Her Little Secret. Yup! You will become a character in Her Little Secret.**

**So again you have to tell me what the plan is and Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki's parts in the plan. Review or PM your answer. I will pick the answer that is close to what I have in mind.**

**Good Luck and I will PM you and announce that you won in the finial chapter! (This competition is for the users only just so if they win I get the info they want for their character.)**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Together (Final)

**Ahh the final chapter! OMG guys! I just want to say THANK YOU! I'm so thankful for all you supporters all the readers... *cries* just THANK YOU! I love you all!**

**I don't know if I can make a sequel to this story. More I don't know how to make a plot for it if there was. But I can make an epilogue how about that. **

**Well again, THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 16 ~ Together

"My wish is for you to live again. My wish is for you to live again here, with me."

I looked at her and she was stunned. She stepped back a bit and I just stepped forward. She looked scared. I meant what I said. I want it to come true.

"I can't do that." She said. I reached out to her but she pulled back. It was as if contact will make things worse.

"Why not?" I asked. She looked away.

"Because everything could go back to the way it was." She said a bit upset.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She still wouldn't look at me.

"I can't go to school. Even if I do, I will get bullied at school. No one likes me. I don't have a place to stay. I don't even have money or anything. I don't have a family anymore. It's impossible!" She said she stepped back more but I stepped forward. I grabbed her shoulders.

"It's not impossible." I said.

"Yes it is and you know it!" She finally looked at me, pain in her eyes. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way. It was the only way she would stay.

"I have a plan." I said. Her eyes widen and she looked shocked.

"What?"

"I made a plan so you can stay here." I said. She looked at me in disbelief.

"But…" she said but I stopped her.

"You can go to school." I said. Again, a look of disbelief.

"How?" she said a bit stern, like she doesn't believe me.

"Kid's dad is the principle there. Kid said he got you in. You start next week. No one is going to bully you because I will protect you." I said. She sighed but still looked up set.

"I don't have a place to stay." She said. I took her hand.

"You're staying at Tsubaki's place until you can get a place of your own. Tsubaki said it was fine and your room is ready to go." I said. Maka looked a little better but I knew she was thinking of more excuses.

"I don't have money. I have to pay her back for even doing this. Kid too." She said. I smiled.

"I already got a job. I'll be paying for anything you need till your ready to face the world. Together with me." I said and with that she had no more pain. She smiled at me. A smile that says I trust you.

"Why would you do this?" She asked. I laughed a bit.

"I told you already. You're my motivation, my reason. I need you with me. I love you too much to just have you leave my life." She smiled and I was glad.

"Soul," she said. She looked up to me. Her eyes no longer had pain in them. "Thank you. I feel the same way."

"Maka, please grant my wish," I said holding hand. "I want you in my life now."

She nodded. She stepped back and closed her eyes. Out of nowhere, a bright white light came and shined everywhere. I closed my eyes while the light was shining. There was also this gust of wind I felt too. After it all stopped I looked at Maka. She smiled me.

"Did it work?" I asked. I was afraid to go near her, thinking maybe it didn't. She then held out her hand.

"Why don't you find out." She said.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I felt like I was about to break down into tears. She was warm, like blood was flowing through her. Her skin was much softer and was warm like sunlight. I looked up at her and her eyes looked different. Like the green eyes looked brighter. Her hair looked shinier too. She looked alive.

I then heard sniffling and saw tears roll down her eyes. I got worried. I didn't know what was going on. She was crying, but smiling at the same time.

"Maka what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can feel warmth from you." She said.

"So you're alive?" I asked while wiping her tears away. She smiled and nodded. I picked her up and spun her around.

"You don't know how happy I am." I said.

"I think I can imagine." she said. I smiled. I took off my jacket and gave it to her. She was still wearing a dress so I figure she would want it. She took it and put it on.

"You know Maka," I said. She looked up at me. "Even though your first life was terrible." I said. She laughed a bit. "I'm going to make you new life here amazing."

"You already have, when I meet you here a few months ago." She said. I smiled.

"Things will be different now though." I said.

"Like my name." she said. "I mean my name is Miki Andrews." I put my hand on her cheek.

"But you will always be Maka Albarn to me." I said and she nodded.

She is so beautiful. She is amazing. Now she is alive. She was a miracle to me. I then leaned in and she leaned in as well, until our lips touched. This kiss was way different than the others. This was way better. She was alive now. The kiss felt warm and soft. It wasn't cold. She was alive now. She is mine.

We parted and she still had tears on her face. She was alive now. I wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Hey stop crying." I said. She laughed.

"Am I really it." She asked.

"Huh?"

"Am I really your motivation, your reason?" She asked. I was about to say something till she kept going. "I mean you could have used that with for anything. You could be better than your brother. You don't have to play the piano if you wanted to. You could have wished for anything." I smiled.

"Yeah I could have wished for all that." I said. She looked away. "But if I did wish for that. I would never have you here with me." she smiled and nodded.

I leaned in and kissed her again. I love this. She is alive. She is here with me. Maka will never get hurt again. She will always be protected. Nothing will hurt her. I will make sure she is always happy. She made me happy; I think she should be happy as well. We pulled back and she smiled.

"I'm glad I have you Soul. I'm glad I get to start over." She said. I brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Soul," she said. I looked her in the eyes. "Just like I'm your motivation, you reason. You are my motivation Soul. You are my reason." That made me smile.

I grabbed her hand and we walked home. She had a smile on her face that never seemed to leave. I didn't want it to. I will make sure it will never leave. I will stay by her side. I will watch over her and protect her. Give her the life she deserves to have. We will work through our problems together.

I am hers, she is mine. We are each other's motivation. We are each other's reason. Maka is my motivation, my reason. I will never let that go.

~ _The End _~

* * *

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story. You guys are amazing with all the reviews. Please support the other stories I have or will write. Thank you and please wait for the epilogue. **

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	18. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue! Thank you again for reading this story! I hope you will support me in my other stories. I 'm glad you all enjoyed reading this story! ENJOY!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Epilogue

~ _ONE YEAR LATER _~

I walked to class. Black Star and Kid arguing over something I don't really care about. It has been a year. A year since I met Maka. A year since she came into my life. We have spent so much time together. I helped her get back on her feet with the job I did. She met my family and they seem to like her. Maka is important to me, and I'm glad I met her.

We got to class and I saw Maka, or Miki, talking with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. She was smiling and I couldn't help but smile.

"Soul is staring at Miki again." Black Star said. "That's creepy man you could become a stalker." I punched him and Kid sighed. We walked over to them. Maka smiled as Soul sat down and put an arm around her.

"Well, look at the happy couple." Liz said. Maka blushed a bit as did I. "You two are going to the dance right?"

"Yeah, we are. Right?" Maka said. I held her closer.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I go with you?" I said and Maka smiled.

"That's cute. We were telling Miki we would help her with hair and makeup. She says she doesn't like that kind of thing." Tsubaki said.

"Well I just don't like that kind of stuff." Maka said. I smiled.

"I bet you would look great." I said.

"Don't encourage them!" Maka whined.

"We're totally doing it now!" Liz said. Maka gave me a thanks-a-lot look, but she smiled. I knew why. She is having fun living once again. I smiled and nodded.

Maka at first has been having a hard time settling back in. She had a hard time writing and sometimes walking. I have been there supporting her. With Wes's company being the one her parents work at, we had to make sure they never saw her. Even though she would give me trouble once in a while, it would be worth it to see her smile. She was worth it. Everything that is here today was because of what happen one year ago.

"I don't see why I have to dress up for stuff like this." Maka said. We were walking to my house.

"Come on, it would be fun. Haven't you done this in your old life?" I asked. Maka looked away.

"No…" she whispered. I smiled and grabbed her waist. She jumped in surprise.

"I better make it perfect for us. I need to make it perfect for you." I whispered her ear. I saw her blush red and laughed. I never saw that when she was a ghost. I kissed her check. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Soul." She whispered. I smiled. My life couldn't be any better than this.

~ _FEW DAYS LATER_ ~

I inside the dance room bored to death. I hate these huge party things. Kid and Black Star were having a good time. Well, Black Star was stuffing his face.

"Could you be any more disgusting?" Kid said. I had to agree with him.

"Food is delicious!" he said before stuffing his face more.

"Black Star please have some manners." We heard. We looked to see Tsubaki followed by Liz and Patty.

"Well don't you guys look fancy tonight?" Liz said.

"Where is Miki?" I asked.

"She's coming. She is just embarrassed." Liz said.

"Shut up Liz!" We heard. I looked to see Maka. She was dressed with a white dress with a black ribbon at her waist with a side bow. Her hair had a bit of curls in it with a black flower holding it up. She was blushing and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well don't you look nice." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me." she said and I laughed.

"You look pretty Miki!" Patty said. I nodded. She sighed but smiled.

Everyone had a great time that night. Maka and I had a great time. We danced and I enjoyed her company. Black Star kept annoying me by saying weird stuff about me and hanging out with Maka. Every time I did I would just punch. Everyone was having fun, even Maka. She smiles a lot more and I love seeing her smile. She laughs and cries now and I still can't believe that she is alive.

I remember her first day of school. Maka was shy and was having nervous breakdowns. She didn't want this life to be like her old one. I told her that things will be different, no one will hurt you. She walked to the school looking all sick like she was going to faint. I did what I could to support her and she was trying to be strong. I remember when she walked into the classroom at first speechless on what to say. She then found her voice.

She introduced herself as Miki Andrews, Tsubaki's cousin. Everyone smiled and nodded. She finished her introduction and everyone in the classroom welcomed her. That whole week was scary yet fun for her. She talked with a bunch of other classmates and smiled more. She thanked Kid for letting his father put her into the school. I asked her what she thought about school now. The answer just made me smile.

"It was fun! I never had that much fun in my old life! I never even smiled that much in my old life. Thank you Soul!"

I was standing outside on the balcony. I needed a break from it all. I looked up at the night sky. Everything was different now. Ever since Maka has came into my life and made it better, everything changed dramatically. My parents don't compare me to Wes as often nor do they make me play the piano as much. I guess it was because when they met Maka they probably saw I was happy with her. I guess everything became better when she came. I smiled to myself.

"Soul," I looked over to see Maka. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just need some fresh air. I also wanted a quiet place." I said. She smiled and leaned against the wall with me.

"Soul," she said. I looked over to her to see her a little bit upset. "I just wanted to say sorry. You know, for all the trouble I have been these past few months." She sighed so I pulled her into a hug.

"Who said you were trouble for me? You don't have to be sorry Maka its okay really. I know it's probably weird to be alive, then dead, then alive again. There's nothing to worry about. I love having you here with me."

"You sure, because it seems like I am." She said. I let go of her just enough to look at her.

"You're not okay. I love you and now you're here with me. Don't make me explain it again." I said and she laughed. I brushed some hair that was in her face away. I looked her in eyes and smiled. I started leaning in and she leaned in as well.

I kissed her and every time we kissed, it felt like we were the only people in the world. She is here. She is alive. She is mine. I'm so glad she came into my life. She was the only person who can make me feel like this. She is my everything. She is my reason. She is my motivation. I don't want that to ever disappear.

We both pulled apart and she smiled. Then out of nowhere she hugs me. I was taken aback but I return the hug.

"Thank you Soul," she whispered. "Thank you for everything." I smiled.

"I should be thank you Maka." I whispered.

'_After all, you gave me the motivation, the reason, to live…_'

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
